Tell Me You Love Me
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Él la ha esperado por doce largos meses, pero al final ella ha decidido no volver... Fanfic conmemorativo del cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi del año 2015 y secuela del fanfic "It s Time". [Genzo x Lily, Karl x Elieth]


**Tell me you love me.**

 _Múnich, Alemania._

Había pasado casi un año desde que ella se había ido. Y parecía no tener intenciones de volver.

Durante los doce meses transcurridos desde que Lily Del Valle aseguró que regresaría a Alemania, el contacto que ella había tenido con los amigos que dejó atrás había sido más bien poco; las primeras semanas ella procuró mantenerse presente en la vida de los que la recordaban en Europa mediante conversaciones por chats y video llamadas, pero conforme fueron pasando los días que se convirtieron en semanas y éstas en meses, la chica dejó sentir su ausencia alegando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar en contacto con los demás debido a las actividades que realizaba diariamente en el hospital. Según sus palabras, estaba esforzándose a su máxima capacidad para conseguir lo antes posible su título de médico y volver a Alemania, y que por esta razón no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre para socializar, pero pronto más de uno comenzó a pensar que Lily sólo estaba poniendo pretextos. Era cierto que la carrera de Medicina era pesada, pero ella tenía que tener por fuerza algún día de descanso del cual podría dedicarles al menos una hora a sus abandonados amigos extranjeros. Aunque todos estaban resentidos en mayor o menor grado, había una persona que estaba más dolida que las demás aunque era quien menos lo dejaba entrever, en parte debido a su personalidad, en parte debido a que él también había estado muy ocupado con sus nuevas metas y sus deseos de convertirse en el mejor portero del mundo.

El año transcurrido había sido muy bueno para el Bayern Múnich y su escuadra llena de jugadores talentosos, reforzada desde hacía dos años por el prodigio japonés Genzo Wakabayashi, el imbatible portero venido desde el otro lado del mundo. El Bayern no sólo acababa de coronarse como el campeón de invierno sino que también había ganado la Bundesliga y la Copa de Alemania en verano, quedando además como un honroso subcampeón en la _Champions League_ , en donde cayó ante el Barcelona por un gol de diferencia que Genzo Wakabayashi habría de lamentar por mucho tiempo, un gol que fue anotado por su amigo y ahora rival Tsubasa Ozhora. A pesar de este tropiezo, sin embargo, Genzo podía considerar que su actuación en los torneos mencionados había sido impecable, y que su carrera, detenida durante el tiempo en el que estuvo lastimado, iba camino al éxito. Karl Heinz Schneider estaba seguro de que, así como él había conseguido la Bota de Oro de la _Champions_ , el galardón reservado al jugador que anotara más goles en el torneo (el cual le había arrebatado a Tsubasa Ozhora por dos goles de diferencia), así Wakabayashi conseguiría llevarse el título del mejor portero del mundo. A pesar de haberse dejado anotar un gol extra en la final de la _Champions_ , las estadísticas de Genzo en el año que estaba por concluir eran impecables, sus actuaciones en la Bundesliga y en la propia _Champions_ habían dejado sin palabras a más de uno, y su desempeño con su selección había remarcado su enorme potencial. Con su llegada al Bayern Múnich, este equipo había concluido al fin su proceso de fortificación, largamente planeado y llevado a cabo por los Schneider, padre e hijo, quienes habían tenido el buen tino de ver todo el potencial que Wakabayashi podía darle a la escuadra.

Sí, futbolísticamente hablando Genzo Wakabayashi no tenía algo que envidiarle a los mejores guardametas del mundo, pero en su vida personal había un asunto que no había podido concluir adecuadamente, y tenía que ver con alguien que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Había logrado titularse? ¿Había elegido qué quería seguir haciendo de su vida, en otras palabras, había decidido volver a Alemania o quedarse en México? No era posible asegurar ninguna de las dos cosas, sobre todo porque la señorita no se dignaba a comunicarse ni con él ni con alguien más.

\- Ya casi pasó un año desde que Lily se fue.- dijo Schneider, durante un descanso de uno de los últimos entrenamientos de la temporada.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de si piensa regresar tal y como lo prometió, Wakabayashi?

\- No.- negó el joven, muy serio y aparentando indiferencia.- No he hablado con la doctora Del Valle en varias semanas.

\- ¿Tanto así?.- se sorprendió el alemán, sobre todo por el hecho de que él se refiriera a Lily como la "doctora Del Valle".- Pensé que hablabas con ella de manera regular.

\- Pues no es así.- a Genzo no le gustaba tocar ese tema.- Al parecer ella está demasiado ocupada como para hablar conmigo.

\- No así con la hermana de Schneider, Marie sí que está enterada de todo lo que le sucede a tu novia.- dijo Sho Shunko, casi sin darse cuenta.

Schneider le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, y Stefan Levin le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas; demasiado tarde, Sho se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que Marie sabe qué está pasando con la doctora Del Valle?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi, dirigiéndose a Sho.- ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

\- Nada, nada.- el chino trató de corregirse.- Digo, supongo yo que ellas se hablan mucho porque son mujeres y ya ves cómo son las mujeres, que todo se cuentan. No es que Marie haya hablado de algo en específico.

Por supuesto, Genzo no le creyó. De manera automática le lanzó una mirada a Schneider y se dio cuenta de que éste le rehuía; incluso Levin, que parecía no tener vela en el entierro, se veía nervioso e incómodo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Schneider?.- cuestionó el portero.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Marie sobre Lily?

\- No deberías de hacer caso de lo que Sho dice, ni tampoco de lo que diga mi hermana.- replicó Karl, inquieto.- Es verdad que ella ha hablado más frecuentemente con Lily, no me preguntes por qué Marie ha conseguido mantenerse en contacto con ella pero así ha sido. Y por consiguiente, como puedes suponerte, sabe más de su vida que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Pero ustedes sí sabían lo que ha sido de la doctora Del Valle porque Marie se los ha contado.- insistió Genzo.- A mí no me ha dicho nada, lo que significa que no quiere que entere, y por alguna razón será.

Levin, Sho y Schneider intercambiaron miradas, que fueron más sospechosas por ser de complicidad. Genzo se sintió molesto al darse cuenta de que la gente con la que tenía contacto le había estado ocultando información.

\- Voy a serte sincero, Wakabayashi.- contestó Karl, al fin.- Lo último que Marie me ha dicho sobre Lily es que ella está saliendo con un muchacho, otro estudiante de Medicina que también es su compañero. Mi hermana no sabe qué tan cercana es la relación entre ellos, pero sí sabe que han tenido varias citas, al parecer la misma Lily se lo ha confirmado.

\- Ya veo.- el rostro del joven se mostró imperturbable.- ¿Por qué no ha querido Marie comentármelo cuando es obvio que ustedes ya lo sabían?

\- Pues… Porque cree que Lily y tú… Ya sabes.- repuso Schneider, más incómodo aún.

\- La doctora Del Valle y yo no tuvimos una relación cuando ella vivía aquí, y evidentemente tampoco la tenemos ahora.- negó Genzo, lo cual era cierto a medias.- Ella puede salir con quien lo desee ahora que vive en México, y eso no tiene por qué molestarme, no soy su dueño.

\- Sí, bueno… .- Karl se interrumpió.- Lamento de todas maneras que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera. Debimos habértelo dicho antes.

\- Hablas como si ella me estuviera engañando y no es así, Schneider.- replicó Wakabayashi, muy molesto.- Lo repito: la doctora Del Valle no es mi novia.

Los otros tres no supieron qué responder, de manera que optaron por quedarse callados; Genzo se retiró a su portería y se incorporó al entrenamiento que ya había recomenzado. Serio e indiferente como siempre, cualquiera que no lo conociera bien pensaría que la noticia no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, pero Schneider detectó un discreto abatimiento de hombros que le daba a entender que Wakabayashi estaba decepcionado. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran adolescentes, hacía casi diez años, y no se le escapaban este tipo de detalles. Durante el resto del entrenamiento no se volvió a tocar el tema de Lily, pero Karl sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho.

 _For a second I was in control, I had it once, I lost it though…_

Durante el resto del día, Genzo le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto; su primera idea había sido llamarle a Lily y preguntarle si era verdad que estaba saliendo con alguien más. Era cierto que ellos no eran algo, pero también era verdad que ambos se habían confesado su amor antes de que ella se marchara de Alemania. ¿No era verdad que él le había dicho que la amaba y Lily aseguró sentir lo mismo? Es verdad que ella no le había jurado serle fiel y que él no le había asegurado que la esperaría, pero Genzo creyó que no había sido necesario hacer este tipo de promesas cuando ya se había dicho lo más importante. ¿De verdad el amor que había surgido entre ambos había sido tan débil que no resistió la distancia? Wakabayashi no pudo evitar pensar en Tsubasa, quien se había casado con su enamorada de la primaria, la cual conservó intacto su amor por él a pesar de que Tsubasa la había dejado en Japón durante más de dos años para irse a Brasil a cumplir su sueño, sin que entre los dos hubiera alguna promesa de amor estable (de hecho, la situación entre Tsubasa y Sanae Nakazawa había sido muy parecida a la que Genzo tuvo con Lily pero a la inversa, Tsubasa sólo le había dicho a Sanae que la amaba y le dejó muy en claro que no le iba a pedir que lo esperara ni tampoco le prometió que volvería por ella). ¿De verdad Lily no había sido capaz de tener un amor tan fuerte como el de Sanae? Genzo se resistía a creerlo, pero también tenía que admitir que no todas las mujeres estaban cortadas con el mismo patrón, aunque él no supiera mucho sobre el tema. Sin embargo, su dignidad y orgullo no le permitían hacer reclamos que sonaran a celos, y Genzo sabía que si conseguía charlar con Lily se le saldrían recriminaciones poco adecuadas, de manera que decidió hablar primero con Marie antes de actuar para asegurarse de que lo que había dicho Schneider era verdad.

Era de noche cuando Genzo llegó al apartamento que Marie compartía con otras dos jóvenes, que habían llegado cuando Elieth Shanks decidió irse a vivir con Schneider; la joven alemana respingó al ver aparecer al japonés en su departamento, lo que le dio a entender a éste que Karl ya había hablado con su hermana.

\- ¡Oh! Hola, Genzo, ¿qué haces por aquí?.- preguntó una Marie aturdida, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Quiero hacerte un par de preguntas, Marie.- respondió él, con su habitual manía de no andarse por las ramas.- Sobre Lily, específicamente.

\- Pasa.- Marie suspiró resignada, haciéndose a un lado para que el joven entrara.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Café, té, agua mineral?

\- No, gracias.- negó Wakabayashi, moviendo la cabeza, sin decidirse a pasar.- No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo en tonterías, Marie, quizás debería venir después.

\- No son tonterías, Genzo.- contradijo Marie, mirándolo con cierta compasión.- Ése es un tema que es importante para ti, ¿no es cierto? También lo es para mí, porque considero a Lily como una amiga cercana, al igual que a ti. Y aunque ambos se negaran a admitirlo, yo sé que entre ustedes hubo un sentimiento muy fuerte. No quiero que por unas tontas palabras mías lo que sea que haya habido entre Lily y tú se pierda, así que seré sincera contigo.

\- Gracias.- Genzo suspiró y entró al hogar de Marie, aunque permaneció recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados.- Schneider me ha dicho que tú has podido mantenerte en contacto constante con Lily. De ser así, eres la única que lo ha conseguido.

\- Eh sí, algo así.- Marie enrojeció vivamente, cosa que sorprendió a Genzo.- Bueno, han sido circunstancias especiales… Que realmente no importan. No es como si haya podido mantenerme en contacto constante con ella, ¿sabes? Sí he podido hablar con Lily pero la mayoría de la información que recibo proviene de… Terceras personas…

Wakabayashi enarcó una ceja al escuchar esto último. Le pareció que Marie estaba muy nerviosa, pero por algún motivo se dio cuenta que no era por Lily precisamente, aunque no supo definir cuál era la causa real de su nerviosismo.

\- Ajá.- asintió él.- ¿Qué has sabido exactamente?

\- Bueno, es verdad que Lily ha estado muy ocupada, ha tenido muchas actividades y guardias hospitalarias de manera que muchas veces llega agotada a su casa a dormir.- explicó Marie.- El hospital absorbe la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía, y sé de buena fuente que está muy comprometida con sus estudios, es claro que quiere destacarse en su área.

A pesar de todo, Genzo sintió una especie de orgullo y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. "No esperaba menos de ti, Yuri", pensó.

\- Pero también es cierto que el tiempo que le queda libre lo ocupa con otras personas.- Marie bajó el tono de su voz, y en su mirada se reflejó cierta tristeza.- Ella sale mucho con un joven de su grupo, un muchacho con el que hace guardias hospitalarias; sé que pasan mucho tiempo juntos estudiando y haciendo trabajos, pero también van al cine, a conciertos y a eventos similares.

\- ¿Quién es él?.- la repentina rabia que sintió hizo que Genzo no se diera cuenta de que Marie acababa de darle esa información.

\- Se llama Matías.- contestó Marie.- Como te dije antes, estudian juntos y están en el mismo grupo de guardias. Lily lo conoció allá, como podrás imaginar. No sé mucho más. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que ella ha negado que Matías sea su pareja actual, pero…

\- Pero el que ella lo niegue no quiere decir que no sea verdad.- la interrumpió Genzo, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo similar había ocurrido con él.- Ni tampoco lo asegura.

\- Así es.- suspiró Marie.- Perdóname por no habértelo comentado antes pero no quería… No quiero causar malentendidos entre Lily y tú… Deberías hablarle y preguntarle tú mismo si lo que te he dicho es verdad…

\- Lo haría si tan solo ella tuviera la decencia de responder.- replicó él, secamente.- No te quito más el tiempo. Gracias, Marie.

El joven hizo el ademán de irse, pero Marie no quería dejarlo marcharse.

\- Genzo, quiero hacerte una pregunta.- cuestionó ella.- ¿Había algo entre Lily y tú?

Wakabayashi se fue sin responder.

Media hora más tarde, Marie hablaba con Elieth sobre lo sucedido; de entrada, la francesa le recriminó a su amiga por haber sido tan imprudente al contarle a Genzo asuntos de Lily de los cuales ella no estaba cien por ciento segura.

\- En realidad sí estoy segura de que Lily ha salido mucho con Matías y que trabaja con él.- se defendió Marie, avergonzada.- No estoy segura de que haya alguna relación amorosa entre ellos, pero eso se lo hice saber a Genzo.

\- Aun así, el que vayan juntos a muchos lados y que trabajen juntos no asegura que Lily esté de pareja con Matías, puede ser que haya otros factores que nosotros no sabemos.- replicó Elieth, mientras se enredaba un rizo rubio en el dedo índice izquierdo.- Sólo vemos una parte de lo que ocurre pero no su totalidad, y a través de alguien que no es la misma Lily.

\- Eso es verdad, pero ella tiene la culpa de eso.- expresó Marie.- Si hablara más con nosotros no tendríamos por qué sospechar cosas que no son.

\- Pero tú muy bien sabes que eso se debe a que tiene horarios de trabajo muy pesados.- Elieth defendió a su amiga.- No es que no hable con nosotros porque no quiere.

\- ¿Y si tratamos de hacer una videoconferencia con Lily e invitamos a los demás a que participen?.- sugirió Marie.- Les pediremos a mi hermano y a Genzo que estén presentes. Si estamos todos Lily no podrá negarse a hablarnos y aclararemos nuestras dudas.

\- Ésa es una excelente idea, Marie.- Elieth sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Es una muy, increíble y excelente idea. Lily no nos dejaría plantados a todos a la vez, y siendo varios podríamos presionarla a que nos dé algunas respuestas.

La joven francesa aseguró que se haría cargo de todo, y que la conferencia tendría lugar en el departamento que compartía con Karl, pues estaba segura de que él no se opondría; Elieth se aseguraría de que Genzo acudiera ya que después de todo era el mayor interesado. Marie sería la encargada de averiguar qué día encontrarían a Lily disponible, y si bien la alemana cumplió con su labor, no se atrevió a decirle a su amiga que sería más una especie de interrogatorio que una plática común.

Para su sorpresa, a Elieth le costó mucho trabajo convencer a su novio de que la idea de Marie era buena; Karl opinaba que Genzo y Lily tendrían que resolver solos sus problemas, pero no tuvo argumentos para rebatir cuando su novia le hizo ver que sin un poco de ayuda ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso. En eso, al menos, Schneider tenía que estar de acuerdo: siendo Wakabayashi tan testarudo no trataría de hablar con Lily aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro. Así pues, al final Karl acabó cediendo y aceptó en seguir adelante con el plan que había sido idea de su hermana, aunque les pidió a ésta y a Elieth que fuesen cuidadosas con las partes involucradas. Por supuesto, si a Elieth le costó trabajo convencer a Karl de hacer la videoconferencia, prácticamente fue un milagro conseguir que Genzo aceptara; éste decía no tener asuntos pendientes por resolver con Lily, y que si ellas deseaban confrontarla entonces él no quería estar presente.

\- No es tanto una confrontación como pedirle que regrese.- fue lo que contestó Elieth.- ¿Tú no quieres que Lily vuelva?

Genzo no respondió pero tampoco siguió negándose a acudir.

El día programado para tal evento, Sho, Levin, Genzo, Marie, Karl y Elieth estaban reunidos en el departamento de los dos últimos, frente a la computadora táctil de escritorio que pertenecía a Schneider (y que más bien utilizaba su novia debido a que él rara vez tenía tiempo de hacerlo); los dos primeros se dispusieron a ser más espectadores que partícipes, mientras que los cuatro últimos esperaban mantener la conversación que Lily les estaba debiendo. Ésta cumplió con su parte y se conectó a Skype a la hora señalada, pero se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había mucha gente al otro lado de su pantalla. Después de los saludos de cortesía de rigor y algunos comentarios acerca de la Bundesliga y las consiguientes felicitaciones a los futbolistas por haber ganado el torneo de invierno, Lily manifestó claramente lo que sentía.

\- No esperaba que fuera a encontrármelos a todos.- ella se veía incómoda.- ¿Tienen algún evento que se les haya olvidado mencionarme?

\- En realidad el evento eres tú.- explicó Elieth, con una sonrisa.- Hace mucho que no sabemos de ti y todos tenemos ganas de que nos cuentes qué ha sido de tu vida.

\- Eh… No era necesario que se reunieran para esto.- Lily desviaba constantemente la mirada.- Realmente no hay mucho por decir con respecto a mí. He estado ocupada trabajando y estudiando, no me queda mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas…

\- ¿Ni tampoco para ir al cine o a conciertos?.- preguntó Genzo, ácidamente.

La respuesta de Lily fue quedarse muda frente a la pantalla.

\- Eh, bueno, pues a pesar de eso queremos saber qué ha sido de tu vida.- rápidamente Elieth intentó desviar el asunto peligroso.- ¿Te falta mucho para terminar tus estudios?

\- En realidad no, pero estaba pensando en hacer algunas cosas extra.- nuevamente Lily volvió a desviar la mirada.- Hay la oportunidad de tomar algunos diplomados y maestrías, y estoy considerando la opción de hacerlo.

\- Pensé que vendrías a Alemania en cuanto te titularas.- replicó Karl, sorprendido.- Hace un año te dije que te podría ayudar a especializarte en Medicina Deportiva en el Bayern si lo deseabas, la oferta sigue en pie.

\- Gracias.- respondió Lily, aunque parecía apenada.- No he considerado esa opción aun pero es bueno tenerlo en cuenta.

¿Era bueno tenerlo en cuenta? ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo con Lily? Era casi como si estuviese expresando que no deseaba volver a Alemania. La joven lucía nerviosa e incómoda, y a todas luces se veía que estaba ocultando información.

\- Se suponía que ése sería el camino que tomarías, todavía hace un par de meses era lo que pensabas hacer, ¿no es así?.- cuestionó Karl.- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

\- No es eso, es que han surgido ciertos detalles que… .- Lily se interrumpió.- Bueno, tengo que tomar en cuenta otras buenas opciones que han surgido en las últimas semanas y que no puedo descartar tan fácilmente…

\- Estás dándole muchas vueltas al asunto.- la cortó Genzo, bruscamente.- Lo que queremos saber es cuándo piensas regresar, si es que vas a hacerlo.

Nadie podía culpar al portero por ser tan directo, pero su pregunta ofuscó totalmente a Lily, y todos se dieron cuenta, antes de que ella la dijera, de cuál sería la respuesta.

\- No lo he pensado aun.- contestó la joven, en voz baja.-No lo tengo planeado, aún hay mucho por hacer y…

\- Aun así debes tener al menos una idea a largo plazo.- insistió Wakabayashi.- ¿Cuándo? ¿En un par de meses? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco?

\- Lo siento.- Lily levantó su mirada de ojos cafés, en la cual se vio reflejada la tristeza.- Pero no tengo una fecha establecida aun porque… No tengo planeado regresar…

La joven no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento Genzo se puso en pie y salió del departamento de sus amigos sin despedirse. En medio del silencio que siguió a sus declaraciones, Lily se despidió atropelladamente y cortó la comunicación, dejando al resto de sus amigos mudos.

 _Remember once upon a time when I was yours and you were blind…_

Schneider encontró a Wakabayashi en los campos de entrenamiento de _Säbener Straße_ ; el alemán conocía lo suficiente al japonés como para saber que lo hallaría ahí, pues el fútbol siempre sería su mejor manera para distraerse. Genzo se dedicaba a detener los balones lanzados por una máquina lo cual, para un guardameta de su categoría, estaba resultando ser bastante simple. Karl, sin decir gran cosa, tomó un balón, se paró frente a la portería y le lanzó uno de sus famosos _Fire Shoot_ ; Genzo se lanzó y detuvo impecablemente el tiro.

\- Recuerdo aquélla época cuando uno de cada dos de mis _Fire Shoot_ entraba en tu portería.- Karl sonrió con cierta nostalgia.- Ahora has mejorado tanto que me parece que la estadística ha cambiado.

\- Sigues siendo un gran goleador, Schneider, y sabes que siempre va a costarme trabajo detener cualquiera de tus disparos.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo también.- Pero podríamos comprobar qué tanto han variado las estadísticas.

\- Si ésa es una invitación a que te acribille a tiros, acepto.- Karl se acercó a la máquina y la apagó.- Vamos, que soy mejor que cualquier cosa de éstas.

Los dos jugadores se dedicaron a retarse mutuamente durante más de una hora, uno tirando a gol y el otro atajando. Ambos sabían que no eran necesarias las palabras para que Schneider le hiciera ver a Wakabayashi que estaba tratando de animarlo. Sin embargo, cuando ellos hicieron una pausa para descansar e hidratarse, Karl no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

\- De verdad lamento lo de Lily.- manifestó.

\- De verdad pensé que ella volvería.- fue lo que Genzo respondió, en voz baja.

Schneider le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y llegó una vez más el cumpleaños de Genzo; en esta ocasión, él expresó abiertamente su pretensión de que no se le celebrase con una fiesta sorpresa, como Elieth tenía la costumbre de hacer cada año, y esperaba que se le respetara su deseo. A pesar de todo, no tuvo qué hacer gran cosa para que su amiga hiciera caso de su petición, pues Elieth tuvo que salir inesperadamente de la ciudad un par de días antes de la fecha señalada, aunque aseguró que estaría de regreso para el 7 de diciembre, aun así fuese por la noche, para festejar debidamente a su amigo.

\- Sin embargo, esto no significa que Karl y Marie no van a celebrarte como mereces.- recalcó Elieth, moviendo acusadoramente su dedo.- Aunque no sea una fiesta sorpresa, no puedes pasar ese día por alto.

\- Pero yo no soy de festejar con grandes fiestas y lo sabes.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Algo pequeño funcionará bien para mí.

\- Como si alguna vez me hubieras dejado organizarte algo grande.- suspiró Elieth, apesadumbrada.- Nunca me has permitido hacer una fiesta para mil invitados con sus respectivos reporteros.

Wakabayashi puso los ojos en blanco y la chica rió alegremente. Sin embargo, Karl y Marie estaban de acuerdo con Elieth en que Genzo no debía pasar su cumpleaños por alto y le organizaron en su departamento una típica parrillada alemana con cerveza, a la cual también acudirían Sho y Levin (quienes muy prudentemente optaron por no mencionar lo ocurrido el día de la videoconferencia con Lily). El asunto fue bastante informal aunque no por eso menos especial, y Marie volvió a repetir el pastel de cumpleaños hecho por ella misma, igual que el año previo. Todo estaba resultando tranquilo y sin pretensiones, tal y como a Genzo le gustaba, y quizás la única nota discordante fue el regalo de cumpleaños que le hizo llegar Sanae Ozhora, un disco de Coldplay que le hizo recordar que Lily le había hecho un presente similar el año anterior. Sin embargo, fiel a sus costumbres, Wakabayashi decidió no permitir que un detalle como éste le arruinara el día y aceptó con buena filosofía el obsequio.

\- No te puedes quejar, Wakabayashi, no te hemos festejado mal.- expresó Schneider, repartiendo entre todos (menos a su hermana) otra ronda de cerveza.- Ya sé que Elieth diría que esto es un desastre pero opino que no ha estado tan mal.

\- Ha estado muy bien, y para ella toda fiesta que no tenga champán y comida francesa es un desastre.- respondió Genzo, de buen humor, señalando la cerveza y la carne asada.- Aunque la extraño.

\- No debe de tardar en llegar.- dijo Marie.- Ya viene en camino.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que tardaría más en volver.- comentó Levin, apurando a grandes tragos su cerveza.

\- Sí, bueno… No le llevó mucho tiempo realizar la labor que tenía pendiente.- replicó Marie, aunque después se calló inmediatamente.

Karl enarcó las cejas e intercambió miradas con Sho, algo que pasó desapercibido para Genzo, lo cual fue una fortuna porque no llegó a sospechar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Tal vez, de haber sido así, el desenlace de la historia habría resultado muy diferente.

Era ya muy noche cuando Elieth le avisó a Karl que ya estaba en Múnich y que no tardaría en llegar al departamento de Wakabayashi (ventajas de contar con transporte privado), llevando "eso" que había ido a buscar al otro lado del mundo. Cuando la chica llegó al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue echarse encima de su amigo para darle un cálido abrazo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, el cual afortunadamente aún no terminaba.

\- Pensé que no llegaría antes de la medianoche, pero me ha dado gusto ver que he podido conseguirlo.- expresó Elieth, con una sonrisa de complicidad.- Me costó trabajo encontrar tu regalo, o mejor dicho, me costó hacerlo venir, pero ya está aquí, listo para entregarse a ti.

Wakabayashi no entendió lo que Elieth quiso decirle, hasta que vio que por la puerta del departamento, la cual se había quedado convenientemente abierta, entró la última persona que él pensó que podría estar ahí esa noche.

Lily se detuvo tras dar un par de pasos, y nerviosamente saludó a todos los presentes con un alemán enredado más por los nervios que por la falta de uso del mismo. Levin y Sho la saludaron como si la hubiesen visto el día previo y no un año antes, pero Marie y Karl se acercaron a darle la bienvenida con abrazos sinceros. Genzo se había quedado mudo en cuanto vio a Lily entrar, y no dejó de mirarla con fijeza.

\- Seguramente tienen muchas cosas por decirse, así que nosotros nos vamos.- Elieth le hizo señas a Marie y a Karl, no así a Levin y a Sho quienes ya se habían retirado con sendos cartones de cervezas en las manos.- Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo.

Karl, el último en salir, cerró la puerta del departamento tras de sí, dejando a Lily y a Genzo sumidos en la música del disco regalado de Coldplay que Marie quiso poner para probarlo. Wakabayashi tenía ganas de reclamar muchas cosas, pero de tantas que eran no atinaba a protestar ni por una; Lily, a su vez, no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarse.

\- Sé que esto debe ser sorpresivo para ti.- comenzó a decir la joven.- Porque supongo que no me esperabas aquí…

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Dijiste que no regresarías!.- exclamó Genzo, molesto.- Lo dejaste muy en claro en tu última charla. ¿Lo has olvidado ya?

\- Por supuesto que no.- Lily suspiró.- Y no pretendo insultar tu inteligencia tratando de fingir que tú no lo recuerdas. Sé muy bien lo que dije y por qué lo dije, y tal vez no me creas pero me gustaría explicarte el por qué. No es ésta la mejor ocasión pero Elieth ha insistido tanto en que llegáramos precisamente hoy. Yo hubiera preferido esperar a mañana, no quería molestarte en tu cumpleaños…

\- ¿Así como no querías molestar en los doce meses que han pasado desde que te fuiste y por eso me dejaste de hablar?.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos y la miró con cierta frialdad.

\- No… Sí… Bueno, las cosas no son así de simples.- Lily se veía dolida.- No es como si tú te hubieras esforzado mucho por contactarme.

\- Sabías que estaba ocupado y aun así hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Fuiste tú quien no me devolvió las llamadas.

\- Yo también estaba ocupada, ¿sabes?.- ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Con Matías?.- sabía que preguntarlo sonaría como reclamo producido por los celos, pero Genzo no pudo evitarlo.- ¿Por eso no tenías tiempo de hablarme?

Lily enarcó mucho las cejas por la sorpresa, y parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperarse, tras lo cual esbozó una sonrisa un tanto sardónica.

\- Vaya que te han informado bien.- repuso ella, calmada.- No, corrijo, no te han informado del todo bien porque de ser así no me estarías reclamando por Matías.

\- Así que en verdad existe un Matías.- ahora era él quien se veía dolido.- ¡Ja! Y hasta ahora me vengo enterando.

\- Si me dejaras explicarte quién es Matías, verías que no tiene caso ni que me lo menciones.- replicó Lily, caminando de un lado a otro y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.- La persona que te contó el cuento, estoy casi segura que fue Marie, ni siquiera te dijo todas las variables pero ya hizo su gracia y ahora estás molesto sin razón, pero tampoco es que ella tenga la culpa porque no conoce toda la historia.

\- ¿Fue o no por Matías por quien has decidido no regresar a Alemania?.- Genzo la interrumpió; él seguía cruzado de brazos, recargado contra la pared, con actitud de reserva.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!.- Lily volvió a sorprenderse.- Matías no tiene nada qué ver en eso, es más, él fue uno de los primeros en decirme que esa decisión de no regresar a tu lado es una estupidez.

\- Pero aun así agradece que te quedes con él, ¿no es cierto?.- insistió el portero.

\- No, no lo es.- Lily se detuvo frente a él, quedando a pocos pasos, y lo miró con una expresión seria.- ¿Qué tanto te dijeron sobre Matías?

\- Que es un compañero tuyo, que lo conociste allá y que sales con él siempre que puedes.- respondió Genzo, mirándola con desdén.- ¿Es correcto?

\- Sí, todo eso es verdad.- ella lanzó un suspiro prolongado.- Matías y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos porque por apellidos nos toca estar en los mismos equipos y grupos de guardias, allá se basan mucho en el orden alfabético para hacer los roles hospitalarios de los estudiantes, y dado que él se apellida De la Cruz, comprenderás por qué me toca estar con a él.

\- Y supongo que también se basan en el orden alfabético para decidir si tienen que ir juntos a conciertos y al cine.- a Genzo no se le escapaba una.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme decir todo antes de hablar, por favor?.- Lily dio un taconazo en el piso, frustrada.- Después reclamas todo lo que quieras. Matías y yo salimos juntos a pasear y a divertirnos porque los dos sabemos que uno nunca va a estar interesado románticamente en el otro, situación que nos conviene a ambos por nuestras respectivas situaciones sentimentales. Matías me "usa", por decirlo de alguna manera, para ocultar a los demás sus preferencias sexuales, soy su fachada para que no sospechen que está enamorado de otro de nuestros compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Cómo dices?.- Genzo se sorprendió al escuchar la última frase.

\- Que Matías es gay.- explicó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Cuando recién nos conocimos habló conmigo y se sinceró, y al saber mi historia me preguntó si podría ayudarlo para mantener oculta su preferencia sexual ya que no se siente listo para darla a conocer a los demás. Matías me eligió para ser su "tapadera" porque sabe que es imposible que me enamore de él ya que yo… Ya estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Wakabayashi se quedó callado; por un momento le entraron las ganas casi incontenibles de reír a carcajadas. ¡Se había enojado porque Lily salía con alguien que no estaba interesado en las mujeres! Pero al final se contuvo. Aún seguía molesto con ella por otras razones que no tenían que ver con Matías y no quería darle una impresión errónea. Lily, más atenta a sus reacciones de lo que él esperaba, se dio cuenta de que a Genzo se le había pasado un poco el enojo y continuó.

\- Sé que fue Marie quien te habló de Matías, porque ella no sabe que él es gay.- dijo la joven.- Elieth sí lo sabe, por eso sé que ella no te iba a contar un asunto que no te afecta en nada, pero Marie, que no conoce todas las variables, iba a confundirse y a decirte lo que ella sabe. No me sorprende que Marie no sepa que Matías es sólo mi amigo porque no he sido yo quien le ha dado a conocer esta información, no sé si te aclaró que yo no he hablado mucho con ella.

\- Algo me comentó que lo que sabe de ti, lo sabe gracias a terceras personas.- respondió Genzo, mirándola con menos frialdad que antes.

\- Pues bien, esas "terceras personas" es sólo una, y es mi hermano Leonardo.- Lily volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.- Es él quien le ha dicho a Marie esas cosas sobre Matías, pero no se ha esforzado por contarle todo porque no es interés de Leo el perder su precioso tiempo con Marie hablando de algo que no sean ellos mismos.

\- Recuerdo que mencionaste alguna vez que tienes un hermano mayor, pero no sabía que conoce a Marie.- el portero se mostraba más interesado de lo que quería admitir.

\- La conoció un día que yo estaba chateando con ella y con Elieth y él entró a mi cuarto a pedirme un libro.- explicó Lily.- Se enamoró de Marie instantáneamente y al parecer el interés fue mutuo porque desde entonces ellos no dejan de charlar todas las noches. Leo y Marie son novios por Internet desde hace más de seis meses, y aunque sé que mi hermano le habla a ella de mí, no es como si se molestara en darle demasiados detalles, a veces simplemente son datos que Leo le dice de forma superficial.

\- No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tu hermano y la hermana de Schneider son novios.- por segunda ocasión, Genzo controló las ganas de reírse.- ¿Qué ha dicho Schneider al respecto?

\- No creo que lo sepa, y no soy yo quien se lo debe de decir.- contestó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Ya comprendes ahora por qué ha habido tantos malentendidos?

\- Sí, aunque debes admitir que tú eres la primera que los ha propagado.- replicó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.- Si te tomaras la molestia de hablar conmigo al menos cinco minutos al día, esto no pasaría. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ahora sé quién es Matías en realidad, sigo sin entender por qué estás aquí a pesar de que aseguraste que no ibas a regresar a Alemania.

Ante este último enunciado, Lily agachó la cabeza y se quedó callada por espacio de varios minutos, limitándose a morderse los labios. La música fluía a su alrededor y se perdía en los oídos de Genzo, quien sabía que en esta ocasión no iba a reírse con la explicación que ella le diera.

 _Call it true love…_

\- ¿Y bien?.- insistió él, tras un largo momento de silencio.- ¿Qué vas a responder a eso?

\- Realmente la respuesta a esto es tan estúpida que me da vergüenza comentarla.- confesó ella, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.- Pero es la verdad. No quiero regresar porque siento que no tengo a qué regresar. Sé que se suponía que iba a superarme aquí, a estudiar una especialidad y sacar adelante mis sueños, pero cada vez que pienso en ellos recuerdo que entre ellos estabas incluido tú, y ahora siento que no me necesitas y que sería más bien un estorbo.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo, descruzando los brazos y apretando los puños.- ¿Qué clase de estupidez es ésa?

\- Una muy grande, ya te lo dije, pero que puede ser cierta.- Lily evitaba mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Realmente hago falta en tu vida, Genzo? Semana con semana he seguido tus progresos en el Bayern y he visto que te la has arreglado muy bien sin mí. No esperaba pues que mi ausencia te afectara al extremo de no dejarte hacer nada, tú no eres así y me habrías decepcionado de haber actuado de esa manera, pero al ver todos tus logros me pregunto si estoy a tu altura y si no te estorbaría estando aquí.

\- Ése es un pensamiento muy cobarde y mediocre, Lily.- la voz del joven se mantuvo fría y controlada a pesar de todo.- ¿Por qué habrías de creer que no estás "a mi altura"? Y más importante aún: ¿Por qué piensas que tú me estorbarías en la realización de mis sueños?

\- ¡Mira todo lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo!.- Lily abrió los brazos en un gesto teatral.- Es casi seguro que serás nombrado como el mejor portero del año, y los clubes más importantes del mundo buscan ficharte. Eres reconocido y respetado en Europa, en el mundo entero, y yo no me encuentro ni cerca de conseguir las metas que me propuse, ha pasado un año desde que me fui y no he podido hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que tengo planeado hacer. ¿Crees que eso es estar a la altura de las circunstancias?

\- ¿Y qué importa que no hayas conseguido aun lo que te propones?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Has decidido darte por vencida, acaso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- exclamó ella, indignada.- No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome pero no me voy a rendir, voy a conseguir lo que deseo, ¡me cueste lo que me cueste!

\- No entiendo entonces por qué dices que no estás "a mi altura".- Genzo volvió a cruzarse de brazos, aunque su mirada había perdido frialdad.- Yo sólo veo que tratas de compararte conmigo cuando no hay punto de comparación entre nosotros dos, porque estamos tomando caminos diferentes. Es verdad que estoy en mi mejor momento pero yo llevo muchos años preparándome para esto, tú apenas retomaste hace doce meses el rumbo que habías perdido, pero eso no significa que no vayas a conseguir lo que te propones, sólo que te va a tomar más tiempo que a mí, porque además de todo no se compara el ser futbolista con el prepararse para salvar vidas. Yo no te cuestiono si eres "digna" o no de estar a mi lado, a mí lo único que me interesa es saber que no te has dado por vencida… En ningún aspecto.

Él iba a añadir un "y que me sigues amando", pero decidió que aún era pronto para tocar ese tema.

\- No me he dado por vencida, Gen.- manifestó ella, con voz suave.

\- Y con respecto a eso que dices que serías un "estorbo" para mí, me parece carente de fundamento.- continuó Wakabayashi.- ¿En qué momento fuiste una molestia para mí cuando viviste conmigo? ¿Alguna vez te hice sentir así, qué estabas de más en mi vida?

\- No.- confesó Lily.- Nunca me hiciste sentir algo así.

\- ¿Por qué lo piensas ahora?.- insistió él.- ¿O es sólo un pretexto?

\- Tal vez lo es.- admitió ella, mientras se dirigía a uno de los bancos de la barra y se sentaba con los codos apoyados sobre aquélla, como solía hacer cuando vivía con él.- Cuando estaba en México, me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma que no debía volver porque estabas mejor sin mí. Porque tu carrera se vería entorpecida por la presencia de una mujer, porque no estaba a tu altura y demás. Se lo decía a Matías y aunque él pensaba que mis justificaciones eran sólo eso, justificaciones, yo creía que eran bastante válidas, y cuando se las dije a Elieth en persona cuando fue a buscarme hace un par de días a México, seguí creyendo que eran motivo suficiente para no volver, pero ahora que estoy aquí y las he pronunciado ante ti, siento que mis justificaciones válidas son en realidad pretextos estúpidos para ocultar que tengo miedo de que me hayas olvidado. Sé que es idiota pero creo que lo que en realidad temo es que ya no me ames porque te has enfocado en tu carrera al cien por ciento.

\- Claro que es idiota lo que piensas.- exclamó Genzo, parándose junto a ella y recargándose en la barra, como solía hacer cuando Lily vivía con él.- ¿Tan poco creíste en las palabras que te dije cuando te marchaste?

\- No es eso… .- negó ella.- Ya te lo dije, no me sentía a tu altura y pensé que tú creías lo mismo. Cuando Elieth llegó a casa de mis padres y me reclamó por lo que dije en la videoconferencia, le expresé que no pensaba volver hasta que mínimo hubiera logrado hacer algo más importante, y aparte de tacharme de idiota e inmadura, ella me hizo ver que si me habías aceptado hace un año cuando tenía menos logros conseguidos, con mayor razón no me rechazarías ahora. No tuve manera de rebatirle esto, así que prácticamente me empujó al avión privado de su padre para traerme aquí y hablar contigo directamente. Dice que se cansaron de intentar contactarme por las buenas, así que tuvo que recurrir a medidas más drásticas.

El joven no contestó, ocupado como estaba en analizar sus palabras, encontrando que había mucha ironía en el asunto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se invirtieron los papeles, Lily?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando al horizonte a través de la ventana de la sala.- ¿No se suponía que era el hombre el que "tenía que ser digno" de la mujer? O al menos eso fue lo que a mí me enseñaron. Si me preguntas, esto también me parece una estupidez pero de cualquier manera sé que soy digno de ti. Si yo pienso así no veo la razón por la cual tú tengas qué pensar diferente. Me parece cobarde de tu parte, ya te lo dije.

Esta vez fue ella quien se quedó callada por espacio de algunos segundos, dejando que la música del fondo los envolviera a ambos para romper el silencio.

\- Ésa canción no nos queda a ninguno de los dos.- comentó Lily después de un rato, refiriéndose a la melodía del disco que se reproducía en esos momentos.- _Tell me you love me, If you don´t then lie to me*._ Si tú no me amaras no querría que me mintieras diciéndome que es verdad.

\- Ni yo querría que sucediera a la inversa.- se apresuró a añadir él.- Preferiría que me dijeras de una vez que no me amas, sin rodeos, en vez de estarme poniendo pretextos que resultan ridículos.

\- Si crees que todo lo que te digo es porque ya no te amo, no hay algo que esté más lejos de la verdad.- ella giró la cabeza para verlo.- Eso es totalmente falso, porque si ya no te amara te lo diría directamente y sin rodeos, Gen. Yo… Tal vez no quieras escucharlo ahora, porque estás molesto, pero te sigo amando. Nunca dejé de hacerlo y no creo que pueda hacerlo alguna vez…

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí podría?.- contestó el, devolviéndole la mirada.- Mientras más tiempo pasa más siento que te necesito, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día. Cuando te marchaste te dije que te amo y eso sigue siendo cierto, Yuri.

Lily se sonrojó y sonrió al escuchar el apodo que Genzo le reservaba sólo a ella. Sabía que había sido muy idiota pero también sabía que él podría llegar a perdonarla.

\- ¿De verdad no piensas volver?.- cuestionó Genzo, desviando la mirada.- Yo había decidido ir por ti cuando me cansara de extrañarte, pero después descubrí que no me interesa traerte de regreso si tú no quieres estar conmigo. No voy a tenerte a la fuerza pero si a pesar de que dices que me sigues amando has decidido no volver a radicar aquí, no voy a presionarte a que hagas algo que no quieres. Si es además tu deseo quedarte en México porque allá se encuentran tus sueños, lo que menos haré será pedirte que vuelvas.

\- Dije que no iba a volver porque pensé que no me necesitas, ya te lo dije.- respondió Lily, suspirando.- Siendo honestos, creo que ahora tengo más probabilidades de cumplir mis sueños aquí que allá. Estoy por titularme, una vez que lo haga seré libre de realizar la especialidad en cualquier parte, y definitivamente es mejor hacerla en Alemania que en México. Cuando Elieth fue a buscarme, me dijo que la oferta de Karl de conseguir un espacio para mí en el cuerpo médico del Bayern Múnich para cursar la especialidad en Medicina Deportiva sigue en pie, a pesar de las idioteces que dije en la videoconferencia.

\- A mí me gustaría que estuvieses aquí.- dijo Genzo, sin titubear.- Pero tu decisión no debe depender de mí.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en eso.- ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, de esa manera que siempre le había gustado a él.

Genzo la besó, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de su enojo se había esfumado. Tenía una noche para pasarla con Lily, ya que al parecer los demás los habían dejado solos, y después de un año de estar separados esto era algo que no podía desperdiciarse. ¿No era, además, su cumpleaños y ella había vuelto para estar con él? A pesar de sus palabras previas, Lily había decidido regresar, sólo por él, y era algo que no iba a desaprovechar. Además, muchas parejas acababan sus peleas teniendo relaciones sexuales, aunque en el caso de Genzo y Lily el sexo no era la solución mágica a todos sus problemas, con todo y que bien que ayudaba a llevarlos de una mejor manera. Ella volvió a entregarse a él con la misma pasión que experimentó meses atrás, demostrando que sus sentimientos por Genzo no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo. ¿Realmente la distancia podía causar semejantes estragos en el corazón de las personas? Genzo tenía que admitir que, a pesar de la confianza que siempre tuvo en sí mismo, sí permitió que los rumores arrojaran dudas en un tema que él creía seguro desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía culpar a Lily por haber tenido sus incertidumbres también. Lily y Genzo dejaron, pues, que la música sonara mientras sus cuerpos y bocas se buscaban ansiosamente, reviviendo cada instante de gozo y placer que habían pasado juntos anteriormente. El deseo borraba cualquier duda previa, dando paso a que sus cuerpos lograran el entendimiento que no habían conseguido sus palabras.

\- No quiero que te sientas presionada a volver, pero de verdad quisiera que lo hicieras.- comentó él, cuando ella reposaba sobre su cuerpo.- Te quiero de regreso en mi vida pero no te puedo obligar a ello, ni tampoco pretendo influir en tu decisión final.

\- No estás obligándome, pero la decisión que tome debe ser basada en muchas cosas.- contestó Lily, con cierta parsimonia.- Quiero estar contigo, de eso no hay duda, pero deseo estar segura de que lo que busco es especializarme en Medicina Deportiva antes de aceptar la propuesta que me ha hecho Karl.

\- Si no es Medicina Deportiva, estoy seguro que podrás estudiar otra cosa.- sugirió Genzo, acariciando su espalda.- No es a lo único a lo que puedes dedicarte, y eso lo puedes hacer aquí tan bien o mucho mejor que en México.

\- Lo bueno es que no pretendes influir en mi decisión final.- ella se echó a reír, y él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su risa.

\- De verdad lo siento si así suena pero, ¡qué difícil es mantener un equilibrio entre lo que uno quiere y lo que quiere el otro!.- él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.- ¿Así de complicado es amar a alguien?

\- Realmente no lo sé, pero hemos de averiguarlo.- Lily cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias que él le daba.

Genzo, sin embargo, sí sabía que una cosa era cierta: Al final de cuentas, Lily había cumplido su promesa y había regresado a su lado. Y su instinto le decía que esta vez, ella se quedaría para siempre.

 _Call it true, call it true love…_

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- * _Dime que me amas, sino es así entonces miénteme._

\- Genzo Wakabayashi y los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son propiedad y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ©.

\- Lily Del Valle y Leonardo Del Valle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider y usado con su expreso consentimiento.

\- Este fanfic, además de ser el consabido fic que hago cada año para el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, celebrado como sabemos el 7 de diciembre, es continuación del que escribí el año pasado: _"It´s Time";_ cuando pensé en la historia del 2014, decidí hacerla en dos partes y dejar la continuación para este año ya que no tenía tiempo para desarrollarla como un único fanfic más largo.

\- La canción en la que me inspiré para esta historia es _"True Love"_ de Coldplay.

\- Ya con éste son doce (¡Doce!) fanfics escritos desde el 2004 por el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. De verdad que no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos. ¿Será momento de detenerme ya? Probablemente, se me están agotando las ideas. Mientras tanto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Genzo, mi eterno amor platónico!


End file.
